


Amplop Biru dan Post-It Note Kuning

by peonyandcotton



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonyandcotton/pseuds/peonyandcotton
Summary: Byungchan terlalu menyukai Seungwoo. Namun, tato belahan jiwa di lengan kanannya membuat Byungchan hanya berani meninggalkan sepucuk surat di loker Seungwoo.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 20





	Amplop Biru dan Post-It Note Kuning

Byungchan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada siapa pun yang melihatnya di sini, di depan loker ruang ganti anak futsal. Bukan, Byungchan bukan anak futsal. Namun, dia punya keperluan dengan salah satu anak futsal. Lebih tepatnya, punya keperluan dengan loker kapten futsal.

Byungchan berdiri di depan loker nomor tujuh belas sambil menatap amplop berwarna biru di genggamannya. Menghela napas, ia membuka loker tersebut (loker mereka memang tidak dikunci, toh isinya hanya pakaian ganti) lalu meletakkan amplop yang dibawanya ke atas tas yang ada di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu menutup pintu loker.

Sesaat pandangannya terpaku ke tato di lengan kanannya; tato bergambar bunga _lilac_ ungu dan bulan sabit kecil yang terlihat berkilauan. Tato belahan jiwa, tanda bahwa mereka yang tatonya sama persis berarti ditetapkan oleh Takdir untuk saling mencintai. Tidak semua orang memilikinya, dan karena itu nilainya semakin berharga karena mereka yang memilikinya dimudahkan oleh Takdir untuk menemukan sang belahan jiwa. Karena itu ia tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Seungwoo. Ia tidak sejahat itu pada belahan jiwanya, dan ia tidak mau Seungwoo mengecapnya sebagai seseorang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih pada Takdir.

Byungchan mengelus tato itu dengan ibu jari kirinya sambil tersenyum sedih, meminta maaf dalam hati kepada sang belahan jiwa bahwa ia sedang mencintai orang lain.

_Aku janji aku akan melupakan perasaan ini ketika kita bertemu nanti._

* * *

[Halo, Han Seungwoo!

Kamu pasti nggak tau aku siapa, dan itu emang nggak penting. Aku cuma mau bilang, *I love your smile. (And probably I love you, too.)*

Aku nggak akan minta kamu untuk terus tersenyum karena kamu juga manusia yang bisa punya emosi lain. Aku cuma mau bilang: *be happy; you deserve it.*]

* * *

Byungchan menyelinap ke ruang ganti anak futsal di jam yang sama (kali ini di hari Kamis; kali sebelumnya di hari Selasa). Jam segini adalah waktunya evaluasi dan pelatih mereka tidak akan mengizinkan anggotanya untuk tidak mengikuti evaluasi. Ia membuka loker nomor tujuh belas dengan tujuan meletakkan surat baru. Yang tidak ia sangka adalah selembar _post-it note_ berwarna kuning bertuliskan "terima kasih" lengkap dengan emoji senyum yang tertempel di sisi dalam pintu loker, seolah si pemilik loker tahu bahwa si pengirim surat akan datang lagi.

Byungchan tersenyum tipis, mengambil _post-it note_ tersebut lalu meletakkan surat yang dibawanya ke dalam loker sebelum menutup pintunya.

* * *

[Hai lagi, Seungwoo!

Kudengar perlombaan futsal akan diadakan Sabtu ini makanya kalian berlatih semakin keras. Pasti sulit bagimu untuk selalu memberikan *support* dan menjadi sandaran anggotamu yang lain, ya? Kamu boleh, kok, bersandar ke mereka juga. Mereka mungkin senang kalau kamu mau berbagi kesulitanmu juga karena mereka merasa dipercayai.

Terus semangat, ya!]

* * *

Hari ini hari Sabtu, hari perlombaan. Karena itu, ruang ganti anak futsal kosong. Namun, Byungchan tetap datang ke ruang ganti dengan amplop surat berwarna biru di genggaman tangannya. Ketika ia membuka pintu loker nomor tujuh belas, dia tidak mengekspektasikan ada sehelai _post-it note_ kuning yang tertempel di sisi kanan dalam loker.

_Aku rasa kamu akan datang hari ini. Apa aku benar? Kalau tim kami menang, boleh aku bertemu denganmu? Kamu selalu menyelinap masuk di saat evaluasi padahal aku ingin melihatmu :(_

_P.S. Terima kasih atas saranmu di surat yang kemarin!_

Byungchan tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan sebaris kalimat tambahan di bagian bawah suratnya sebelum meninggalkan surat itu di dalam loker Seungwoo.

* * *

[Halo lagi, Seungwoo!

Mungkin kamu baru baca ini hari Selasa. Sekarang aku juga belum tau kamu menang atau nggak, tapi aku cuma mau bilang, menang atau kalah itu cuma bonus, yang penting itu kesempatannya dan pengalamannya. Kalau kamu menang, jangan sombong. Kalau kalah, jangan berkecil hati.

_Good luck!_

P.S. Kamu akan menyesal setelah ketemu aku, percayalah. Dan aku nggak mau sakit hati karena melihat kekecewaanmu.]

* * *

Byungchan kembali ke ruang ganti anak futsal pada hari Selasa. Mereka menang, omong-omong. Byungchan sampai datang lebih awal karena takut kepergok saat ia sedang meletakkan suratnya. Begitu Byungchan membuka pintu loker, ia terbelalak.

Kosong. Loker itu kosong. Tidak ada tas, baju ganti, atau bahkan _post-it note_ berwarna kuning yang sering ditempelkan di dalamnya.

"Hari ini nggak ada latihan, _in case_ kamu belum tau."

Suara itu refleks membuat Byungchan tidak sengaja membanting pintu loker menjadi menutup dan berbalik badan. Kakinya melemas seperti _jelly_. Habis sudah.

Han Seungwoo sedang berdiri kurang dari satu meter di hadapannya dengan kemeja putih polos dan celana panjang bahan warna terang. Tampan luar biasa, tetapi Byungchan terlalu terkejut untuk bisa mengagumi ketampanan pujaan hatinya itu.

Seungwoo melangkah mendekati Byungchan sehinggan Byungchan refleks melangkah mundur, tetapi punggungnya langsung menabrak pintu loker. Seungwoo tersenyum tipis melihat Byungchan yang ketakutan seperti mangsa yang terperangkap di hadapan predator.

"Untukku, kan?" Seungwoo mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil surat di genggaman Byungchan yang tadinya ingin ia letakkan di dalam loker si kapten futsal. Ia membuka amplopnya dan membaca isi surat tersebut di dalam hati sebelum tersenyum.

"Faktanya _kamu_ memenuhi permintaanku sehingga aku bisa menemuimu setelah aku menang," ujar Seungwoo setelah membaca isi surat Byungchan.

"Itu karena aku nggak tau hari ini kalian nggak latihan. Tau begitu aku nggak ke sini," jawab Byungchan pelan.

Seungwoo tertawa pelan melihat leher Byungchan yang memerah karena malu sebelum pandangannya beralih ke lengan Byungchan, ke arah tato _itu_. Refleks Byungchan menutupinya dengan tangan kirinya, menghalangi Seungwoo untuk memperhatikan tato itu lebih lama.

"Ini alasan aku nggak mau menemuimu. Aku nggak mau dicap nggak berterima kasih sama Takdir," gumam Byungchan pelan.

Seungwoo masih tidak bergeming, tampaknya terlalu terkejut. Byungchan tersenyum pahit. Tentu saja Seungwoo tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Baru saja Byungchan ingin pamit undur diri, tangan Seungwoo bergerak untuk membuka plester di lengan kirinya. Plester yang kata orang-orang menutupi bekas luka yang sangat jelek dan susah hilang sampai Seungwoo sangat membencinya dan memutuskan untuk selalu menutupinya—meskipun Seungwoo sendiri tidak pernah membenarkan atau mengklarifikasi asumsi itu.

Byungchan sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat bekas jahitan yang timbul atau guratan yang buruk rupa ketika Seungwoo membuka plester itu, tetapi apa yang dilihatnya membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik.

Sebab di balik plester itu, terukir gambar bunga dan bulan yang sama persis dengan yang ada di lengan kanannya.

Byungchan masih ternganga ketika Seungwoo meraih pinggangnya dan membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Otaknya tidak bisa mempercayai ini.

"Kalau aku nggak ketemu kamu hari ini, selamanya kamu nggak akan pernah ketemu belahan jiwa kamu."

(Karena Byungchan menuliskan di surat terakhirnya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Seungwoo bertatap muka dengan dirinya.)

Ragu-ragu, Byungchan menyelipkan kedua lengannya ke punggung Seungwoo, memeluknya balik. Seungwoo menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak kiri Byungchan sambil tersenyum ketika bergumam.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Belahan Jiwa."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from twitter.  
> twitter: @peonyandcotton


End file.
